1. Field on the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a universal anchoring system for securing a medical article to a patient and, in particular, to a universal anchoring system for securing a catheter to a patient to inhibit movement or migration of the catheter relative to the patient.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common in the treatment of patients to utilize catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the patient or to withdraw fluids from the patient. An example of a typical catheter is a central venous catheter, or CVC, which is used to introduce fluids through a central vein.
In most cases, the catheter remains in place for many days. In order to secure the catheter in position at the insertion site, a healthcare worker often secures the catheter to the patient using tape. That is, the healthcare worker commonly places long pieces of tape across the portion of the catheter near the insertion site in a crisscross pattern to secure the catheter to the patient""s skin. This securement inhibits disconnection between the catheter and the insertion site, and also prevents the catheter from snagging on the bed rail or other objects.
Tape, however, often collects dirt and other contaminates. Normal protocol therefore requires periodic (e.g., daily) tape changes to inhibit bacteria and germ growth at the securement site. These frequent tape changes often excoriate the patient""s skin. Additionally, valuable time is spent by healthcare workers applying and reapplying the tape. Because many healthcare workers find the taping procedure cumbersome and difficult to accomplish when wearing gloves, they often remove their gloves when taping. Not only does this increase the amount of time spent on the taping procedure, but it also subjects the healthcare worker to an increased risk of infection. Moreover, even if healthcare workers remain gloved, contact between the adhesive surface of the tape and the latex gloves can cause micro-holes in the gloves, subjecting the healthcare worker to possible infection.
A variety of catheter securement devices have been developed to obviate the need for frequent application of tape to secure a catheter to a patient. One such securement device provides a flexible clamp with winged extensions that are sutured to the patient""s skin. In some applications, the winged extensions are integrally formed with catheter. In other applications, the flexible clamp is covered by a rigid fitting, which receives the catheter/clamp combination in a friction-fit manner. The rigid fitting and flexible clamp are formed with lateral, aligned holes, which allow the combination to be sutured to the patient""s skin. Although these suturing devices securely attach the catheter to the patient, it is obviously painful and uncomfortable for the patient. These devices are also time consuming and inconvenient to secure, pose the risk of needle-stick to the health care provider, and risk suture-site infection to the patient.
In addition, suture material tends to exhibit poor gripping on medical tubes and can cut through the winged extension of the flexible clamp if a rigid clamp is not used. However, the use of a rigid fitting complicates the securement procedure by adding yet another component that can be dropped on the floor and become unsterile. In addition, the sutured securement of the flexible clamp and/or the rigid fitting assembly does not permit easy release of the catheter from the patient for dressing changes and insertion site cleaning. A removal instrument (e.g., sterile scissors) also is generally required for suture removal.
Rather than suturing lateral, aligned holes to a patient""s skin, other catheter securement devices provide an adhesive layer or resilient band interposed between the flexible clamp and the patient""s skin. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,317; 5,192,274; 5,084,026; 4,449,975; and 4,250,880. Many of these securement devices, however, suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: are time consuming and inconvenient to secure; have multiple parts, which can be dropped and become none sterile; and require removal instruments (e.g., hemostat or scissors) to disengage the catheter from the securement device.
Additionally, no standard exists regarding spacing of the lateral holes of the catheters and catheter fittings. Manufacturers invariably produce catheters and catheter fittings with holes having varying geometries and distances therebetween. Prior securement devices thus become dedicated to fit and secure only certain catheters.
The present invention provides a simply-structured anchoring system that secures a catheter in a fixed position, but easily releases the catheter for dressing changes or other servicing. The present invention also recognizes that prior art catheter anchoring systems have been dedicated to a particular catheter, catheter fitting or catheter manufacturer. Thus, the present anchoring system also can cooperate with the suture or mounting holes of many different catheter and catheter fitting designs. In particular, the present anchoring system can be adjusted so as to be used with a variety of catheters and/or catheter fittings which have varying distances between the suture or mounting holes of the catheter and/or fitting.
One aspect of the present invention involves an anchoring system for securing a medical article to the body of a patient. The anchoring system comprises an anchor pad having an upper surface and a lower surface. At least a portion of the lower surface has an adhesive surface to attach the anchor pad to the body of the patient. A retainer is mounted on the upper surface of the anchor pad and is capable of receiving a portion of the medical article. The retainer includes a base, a cover, and a post. The base is disposed on the upper surface of the anchor pad and the cover is movable connected to the base so as to move between an open position and a closed position. The cover lies above at least part of the base when in the closed position. The post is movably coupled to one of the base and the cover and is arranged on the retainer so as to at least partially lie between the cover and the base when the cover is in the closed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an anchoring system is provided for securing a medical article to the body of a patient. The anchoring system comprises an anchor pad having an upper surface and a lower surface. At least a portion of the lower surface has an adhesive surface to attach the anchor pad to the body of the patient. A retainer is mounted on the upper surface of the anchor pad and is capable of receiving a portion of the medical article. The retainer includes a base, a post, and a cover assembly. The cover assembly includes including at least two covers, each cover being connected to the base by a hinge mechanism. Each cover being movable between at least two positions: an open position and a closed position. The post is coupled to one of the base and covers and is arranged on the retainer so as to at least partially lie between the base and at least one of the covers when the cover is in the closed position.
One aspect of the present invention accordingly involves an anchoring system for securing a medical article to the body of a patient. The anchoring system comprises an anchor pad, a retainer, and a post subassembly. The retainer is mounted on the upper surface of the anchor pad and includes a base, a cover assembly, and a latching mechanism. The base receives the medical article to be secured, and the cover assembly can be moved between an open and a closed position. In the open position, the medical article can be inserted or removed from the retainer. In the closed position, a channel is formed within which the medical article is held securely. The latching mechanism operates between the base and the cover assembly to hold it in the closed position. The post subassembly includes a number of posts that protrude into the channel of the retainer and interact with the medical article to prevent any inadvertent motion.
In one preferred mode, the post subassembly includes posts that are movable with respect to the base of the retainer and to each other, so as to accommodate mounting or suture hole spacings of various distances. In another mode, the post subassembly includes posts that are fixed relative to the base.
In a preferred mode, the cover assembly of the retainer is divided into two separate covers which are independently latched to the base and which can independently be adjusted between the open and closed positions.
In accordance with each of the aspects of the invention summarized above, the anchoring system can also include a fitting. The fitting can be part of the medical line itself or can be a separate component that can be attached to the medical line. For example, in one mode, the medical article can be a catheter with an integral fitting. The fitting can also be a removable fitting (e.g., a movable wing clamp) that is releasably attached to the catheter. As such, these components can comprise an anchoring system kit, where one or more sizes of fittings are included in the kit in order to accommodate catheters of differing sizes.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments that follow.